MLP Next Generation
by ChaosFangX
Summary: This story is just a short little snippet, maybe two or three parter, not as in two or three different stories, but two or three, maybe, chapters. Just to see how it works. Anyway, full Summary inside, Rated T, possibly M, not sure right yet. Can't believe I'm willing to rate something as T... ANYWAY, full summary inside... Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Before anyone harps on me about starting a new story before finishing the others, this one is just going to be a short little snippet sort of thing. Maybe three or more chapters, I dunno... Um... Summary.**

_**Ten years have passed since the defeat of Tirek, and Twilight and her friends have decided it's time to settle down and think of their futures. Granted, they're all very well known, now, as the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony and as the Heroines of Equestria. But that can't be their legacy. Follow the misadventures of the children of Equestria's greatest heroes, and all the hardships, laughs, and other stuff in between. Rated M, or T, depending on language, frequency of lemons, and... well, you probably get the gist of it. Pairings will be determined by a pre-determined paring list as drawn up by kilala97 over on Deviant Art. I hope you all enjoy reading it, cause I sure as hell will enjoy writing it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Artemis Meets The Kirin.**

I'm not much one for story tellin', to be honest. But I do know this. The day I met Crystal Clarity was the strangest day of my life. Name's Artemis, by the way, Artemis Sparkle. I know, I know, a young pup of a wolf named after one of the Heroines of Equestria? Who might he possibly be? Well, I'll tell you. I'm the oldest child of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her Captain of the Guard, Knight Shadow. Sure, we easily could have named me after my dad, then I'd be Artemis Shadow, but when my Warriors Cutie Mark appeared, we knew I was a Sparkle. In fact, the day it appeared was the day my little sister Melody was born and the day we learned I could do Unicorn magic. I don't have a horn or anything like that, but I have wings and a crystal in the middle of my forehead. I suppose the crystal marks me as an Alicorn, so I'm a Wolf Alicorn, or a Wolficorn, as I like to call myself. Anyways, the day I met Crystal Clarity was strange. I didn't develop a crush on her or anything like that. She was about two years younger than me, and she and her folks had just moved back to Ponyville. Don't get me wrong, seeing Aunt Rarity and Spike again was great, but when Spike introduced me to their daughter and I saw her horns and claws, well... let's just say I was a little rude.

Sure, she laughed about it, and so did Spike, but looking back I was rude. Ya know what... instead of me trying to tell you what happened and probably botching the whole process, how about I just show you. Let me just get this gauntlet of mine working and... yes!

"Hey Knight, Twilight, long time no see." Spike said as he walked into the castle. Knight was standing in his usual place near one of the windows and Twilight was, as usual, pouring over a book. Rarity was, of course, with her husband as they walked into the castle, her belly heavy with another child. Twilight looked up at her two long time friends, Knight only raising a hand in greeting as he stared out over Ponyville.

"Twilight, darling, I heard the news. I'm happy to see you two are still talking and still friends, but it saddens me to know you aren't together anymore. You were such a great couple." Rarity said as Twilight put the book down and revealed a little filly nestled under her wing. "Oh my, Twilight. That little one isn't Knight's, is she?"

"No, though he treats her like she is. This is Starburst, Flash's daughter. And this little one here is her twin sister, Radiance." Twilight said, turning just slightly to reveal a little unicorn Filly tucked under her other wing.

"They're adorable Twilight. How are Artemis and Melody taking having little sisters around?"

"They're taking it good, if they'd ever settle down long enough to spend time with their sisters. Artemis has become one of the more popular boys at school and Melody can't keep the boys from fawning over her. It's pretty cute actually." Twilight giggled a little as the aforementioned children came rushing into the room, Artemis holding a stick with a Star Spider dangling from the end and Melody running for dear life to get away from the creepy crawly. As soon as she saw Spike, she did what she'd always done and rushed to him, dive bombing under his wing. Spike chuckled as Artemis slid to a stop, the stick forgotten about five feet away and the Star Spider crawling away.

"Hello Spike. Aunt Rarity. It's been too long." He said, smiling as he hugged his aunt, sitting back on his haunches to wrap his forelegs around her. Rarity returned the embrace then smiled and held him back.

"You look just like your father, Artemis. Remind me to redesign your wardrobe the next you come to visit us in the Boutique. And Melody, darling you look absolutely gorgeous. You take after your mother in smarts and your father in looks, that much is clear." Rarity said as Melody extracted herself from under Spike's wing. As soon as her hooves hit the floor, she stopped. Standing next to Spike, hiding behind his leg, was a little filly with claws and horns. "Oh, yes, of course. Crystal Clarity, please come out and meet the prince and princess, they won't hurt you dear." Rarity said and the little filly timidly stepped out from behind Spike's leg. As she revealed herself, Artemis' ears shot up and he padded towards her. When he was within range, he stuck his nose in her face and stared at her, looking her over in mere seconds.

"You... are horny..." He said and the ensuing guffaw from Spike had Clarity giggling and Rarity blushing. Knight choked back a laugh and Twilight covered her own mouth as a fit of giggles overtook her.

"Artemis Sparkle, you do not say that to a lady." Rarity said and Melody giggled at her brother's reaction. He looked like he'd just been smacked. It was only momentary, however, as Clarity reached up with a claw and poked him right between the eyes, on the crystal in his forehead.

"So are you." She said and that set Artemis chuckling before he fell over backwards, a loud guffaw escaping from Clarity's father.

"Clarity, you're great. It's good to know someone has a great sense of humor. Dad, I think it's ok now." Artemis said and Knight nodded, snapping his tail like a whip. A long time ago, before Spike and Rarity had moved to Canterlot, Knight had learned a powerful reality altering spell. What the spell could do was alter the reality ponies and other creatures viewed. He'd gotten so good with it that he could change the physical appearance of everyone in the entire world to look like their animalian counterparts. Once the spell was severed, everyone could see each other as they really looked.

"My goodness Knight, don't you ever shave?" Rarity asked as Knight turned to look at her, the scruffy beard he'd been working on for months sticking out in odd places. Using her magic, she managed to adjust Knight's armor as well as trim and shape his beard, braiding it into two perfect braids that came off of his chin and hung down to about the middle of his neck. "There, if you're going to have a beard, at least make it look fashionable." She said and he stroked his beard lightly.

"I'll look however I please, Rarity. But thank you." He said and she smirked at him. Not six years ago, that voice of his would have had her weak in the knees, but ever since she married Spike and had Crystal Clarity, she'd been leaning more towards the smooth, silky voice of her own husband and farther and farther away from Knight's smooth, deep rumble. It wasn't too deep, nothing like some of Spike's new dragon friends, but more like the subtle, deep rumble that men with barrel chests have. And if Knight was anything, it was barrel chested. She could remember more than one time he'd taken a smack to the chest from his own brother's training staff that it left a red stripe across his chest, yet he didn't flinch from it. Now, with Lance gone and the Knights of Twilight stronger than before, Ponyville had grown from a bustling little town to a prospering city.

"Hey, Knight, you think maybe I can learn how to summon something now?" Spike asked and Knight looked him over. He'd passed Spike up as a student before simply because he was too small and didn't have the strength of will to control a small creature like Kuriboh, but now that he'd grown, his strength of will had nearly tripled, and Knight could feel he was ready. Artemis, however, didn't care about that.

"Hey, Claire, let's go play up in me and Melody's room." He said as he bolted for the stairs. Melody looked to Rarity for permission before dragging Claire after her at Rarity's nod. On their way up, Claire looked around at the murals on the walls. Most of them, if not the vast majority of them, were of Twilight, her mom, and their friends, but Knight wasn't in a single one of them. At least, not until they got farther up the stairs. Then it was mostly Knight and Twilight or Knight and Rainbow Dash before she married Soarin. All of their other friends had gone off on their own or gotten married and were traveling now. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders that Claire had heard about from her aunt Sweetie Belle had grown up and moved on. Sweetie Belle was hooked up with her childhood crush, Button Mash. Even Scootaloo, the rebel of the group was doing the on again off again thing with Rumble, Thunder Lane's little brother. Currently, they were in the "off" stage of their relationship, Rumble currently seeing one of Scootaloo's past tormentors, Diamond Tiara.

"So, think Diamond Tiara will take it well when Rumble drops her for Scootaloo?" Artemis asked and Claire looked at him.

"Probably not. From what Aunt Sweetie told me, Diamond Tiara's always been a bit of a bully." Claire said and he nodded.

"No joke. She even bullied the younger kids until Mel and I put a stop to that. She was picking on one of our friends and we'd had enough. I guess that's when I earned this bad boy." He stopped only momentarily to undo his shirt and pull it down off of his shoulders. The spectacle sent Clarity to blushing, he wasn't a bad looking boy for being two or three years her senior, but what he was showing her was what really caught her attention. Unlike his father, who wore his Warrior's Mark with pride, Artemis wore his like a symbol of his status. It was a bright white star with different colored stars around it. Each star seemed to mark one of his friends, or one of his mom's friends, one star even being rainbow colored.

"Wow, so, your talent is magic? Wait... there's a shield there too, it just almost blends in with the bigger star. So your talent is magical shields?" Claire asked and he shrugged his shirt back on.

"Sort of. I can learn almost any kind of magic because I'm an Alicorn half blood, but my real talent is defending people I care about. With wolves, you get what you're good at for a Warriors Mark, but since I'm half Alicorn, I got a Cutie mark too, so I'm good at defending people, and my talent is magically defending the people I care about."

"What about you Claire? Dating wise, I mean. Anyone you like?" Melody asked and Claire blushed just a little and nodded. "What's his name? Do you know much about him?"

"His name is Illusion, and from what he's told me, he's Princess Celestia and Discord's son." Artemis nodded like that made sense, but the look on Melody's face told Claire that Discord and Celestia having a child was news to her, even though Illusion was about two or three years older than both of them. "Other than that, I think my mom is expecting another baby, so... I guess I'll get a baby brother or sister." Claire said and Artemis smiled. There were soon going to be two Kirin in Ponyville, and both of them would be his friends. He just knew it.

* * *

**And... chapter one. So far we've been introduced to Artemis Shadow, Melody Sparkle, and Crystal Clarity. Illusion was mentioned, and we'll meet him later, as was Claire's little brother or sister. Stay frosty, and make sure you read the next chapter to find out more about their adventures.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we go. I know it's been a while but it's more than worth it. I've had plenty of time to think on how to do this second chapter. So... well, just take a look.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The long awaited couple.**

Artemis walked down the street nearly seven years after meeting Claire. Of all of his friends, the oldest one was Illusion, the prince of Canterlot. At 19, he was already a young adult, and he and Claire had found themselves seeing each other more as close friends than anything else. Artemis was sure those two would end up as a couple quicker than anyone else they were friends with. The only issue they had was that Claire wasn't sure she wanted a committed relationship. The other people he knew that had become couples were Applebloom and Pip Squeak, a couple that he thought was unlikely, and Sweetie Belle and Button Mash, the one couple he knew was a sure thing since Sweetie and Button had been seeing each other, unofficially, since they were little. Of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, all of whom had gotten their cutie marks last year, the only one who didn't have a special someone was walking next to him as they headed to an unofficial date Twilight had set up for them. Twilight had figured that Scootalloo needed to get out of her house for a little while and Artemis needed to get out on the town, introduce himself to the people.

"So... Artemis... where are we going?" She asked and he looked ahead of them.

"We're headed to the Golden Hooves." He said as they headed towards one of the most expensive places in Canterlot. The Golden Hooves was the nicest, most expensive place in Canterlot. He knew he'd be able to afford it, but didn't know if she'd have a good time. When he glanced at her he saw that her eyes had lit up, if only for a second, at the mention of a date at Golden Hooves. Her cutie mark had gotten her several job offers as a dancer at several well meaning establishments around Canterlot, but she wanted to go home to Ponyville to see the sights. The only reason the two of them were in Canterlot currently is because he and his family, as well as Scootaloo's adoptive parents and the other Crusaders, were in Canterlot for the Grand Galloping Gala. His dad, Knight, was present at the Gala in official status only. As a wolf, he wasn't welcome as a guest of the Gala, but he could work as a guard for the Princess of his region, which just happened to be Twilight.

"Can you afford that kind of place? I know your dad's captain of the Knights of Twilight, Twilight's Personal Guard, but does he really have the kind of money to give you enough allowance to handle this?" She asked, moving a little closer. He blushed a bit as his wing slipped up and over her shoulders. She looked at his wing for a moment then moved up closer to him. "This is actually nice. I haven't had a date in a long time. Swore off dating after what happened in high school."

"What happened in High School?" He asked as they walked through the doors of the restaurant.

"Oh, right... you weren't in school much after your dad and mom got a divorce... What happened there anyway? I mean one morning you're happy as can be, goin' to school, enjoying your day, spending time with us as friends. Then you just kinda vanished. We heard about the divorce of the Princess and the Captain a couple days after you disappeared." She said and he shrugged.

"Didn't feel like going to school after that. Dad still helps me out with financial things and other stuff as far as money." He said and looked at his warriors mark. "Then I got this thing after you girls got your cutie marks. Just proves that my particular brand of magic is meant to protect people. I've been making armor and barrier spells that non-unicorns can use ever since." He said and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know. I thank you for them every time I use the one I have." She said and he smiled, following the concierge to their booth. She blushed a little when she saw that it was a moderately private booth, three walls and a sort of barricade on the other side. As soon as the concierge left, a hostess came in with two menus and some water.

"I'll return in just a few moments to take your order." She said as she left, closing the barricade behind her.

"What's with the private booth?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Seems the Golden Hooves is famous for giving couples privacy." He chuckled a little. "Not like we're a couple, right?"

"I dunno... I don't think dating you would be such a bad thing Artemis." She smiled as she took a drink. He stared at her for a moment before downing half of his glass of water. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. She was trying to egg him into asking her out officially. If he weren't so much of a coward when it came to women, he probably would have asked her out already. He swallowed a bit of his drink and looked her over.

"Alright, I'll think about it." He took another drink of his water before looking her in the eyes. "I swore off of dating after Claire and I split when we were kids. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. what happened in high school?"

"Well... to put it in a way that won't have you sending the entire Royal Guard after the guy... I was dating Rumble, Thunderlane's little brother. Well... we were a couple of stupid kids, and we wanted to experiment... so we made out, groped a little... and... had sex..." Artemis sputtered a little, water shooting out his nose.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Artemis chuckled a little as he took a quick drink.

"Well, it was. See, we'd discussed it at length, and we were going to use protection, but when it came down to it, he'd... forgotten it... but we were both so wired that I didn't think it would matter much..." She said and he stared at her for a moment.

"You didn't..." She stopped him with a raised hand.

"No, I didn't get pregnant. We checked after he dumped me." She said and he looked over at her.

"Wait a minute, you said that you were putting that in a way that wouldn't have the royal guard on him. He raped you, didn't he?" Artemis asked and at her look and the way she turned her eyes down, he knew he'd hit the nail on the top of the head. "Scoots, I'd have liked it if you'd told me the truth from the start... I would have reserved judgement until I had the whole story. But thank you for trying to make it easier on me." He smiles and kisses her knuckle as their hostess returned. Giving her their order, Scootaloo smiled as the hostess left. Artemis smiled as they continued talking. They talked on into dinner, even after their food arrived. A couple of times, they nearly choked on their food laughing at their own jokes. It was nearly time for the restaurant to close before they finished eating and headed out of the building, heading for Scoot's hotel. Once they reached her door, Artemis smiled as he stood in front of her. She smiled up at him and fidgeted, the silence growing awkward between them rather quickly.

"So... um... do you wanna come in?" She asked and he looked at her and nodded. She smiled and opened the door, leading him into the sitting area. "Thanks. For taking me out to dinner. I really did enjoy that." She smiled again as she sat on the couch. He sat next to her and they chatted for a well into the evening. It wasn't long before the sun went down and Artemis started yawning.

"I'd best get headed home. It's getting late, and I'm starting to get tired." He stretched as he stood up and Scoots grabbed his hand lightly, staring at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Don't leave? S... stay with me... tonight..." she blushed deep red as he looked her over. "I don't want to be alone tonight... and... well... I had such a good time with you that I don't want you to leave..."

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked and she stood up, looked at him, and before he could react, pressed herself against him and pressed her lips gently to his, holding herself close to him and keeping against him. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, kissing her fiercely but gently. He didn't notice, but she was slowly working him backwards. When his knees met the bed, they both tumbled over, her landing on top of him lightly as she continued to kiss him. Breaking for a breath, she stared down at him, nothing but love in her eyes. He stared up at her before pulling her back down, kissing her slowly, stopping only when she brought his hands to her breasts. "Scoots... we shouldn't..."

"Hush... I want this... Maybe more than I've ever wanted anything before..." She pressed herself into him and moaned lightly, feeling her breasts press into his hands, her nipples growing hard as she felt herself grow wet with anticipation.

"Alright... if it's what you want." He kissed her lightly, his hands working her breasts slowly as they ground into each other, their need for one another growing moment by moment. "I promise you, Scootaloo, I won't abandon you." He smiled and kissed her slowly as they stripped each other to prepare for the best night of their lives.

* * *

**Bada-BOOM! Cliff hangers from hell will be returning starting now. And no, this cliff hanger doesn't get a steamy conclusion. Sorry folks. Short stories don't do for hot, sweaty, lovely sex. R&amp;R and I'll have the next chapter up sooner or later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And... this chapter is gonna be interesting... Instead of continuing on with the Artemis/Scootaloo ship that I created last chapter, it's now 30 years later, and Scootaloo is an old mare on her death bed while Artemis still looks young and spry. Also, we'll say that ship has sailed about 28 years ago and they aren't seeing each other anymore. Arteloo or Scootamis, however you want to call that ship, is no more. Also, fun little factoid about my computer... it thought I was trying to type Mesopotamia when I typed in Scootamis... that's just how lame auto-correct is. ANYWAY, since I really don't have a pony from either the kilalaverse with her next gens or from the lopodityverse with hers that matches this point in the time line, new pone coming in. Oh crap... INCOMING! (_lots of bangs and crashes, followed by a few "oof"s, "ow"s and other assorted pain sounds)_**

_**HEYA Everypony, Thunder Flash here. I know, I know, you lot don't know me, but I'm the gal that stole Artemis' heart, and his dick, from all of his friends. Yeah, that's right. I might seem cute and cuddly, but... unfortunately for this chapter, I basically caused the rift between Artemis and the rest of his friends. Not through any fault of his, Artie was great, in every way, but I'm a selfish bitch and I wanted him all for myself. I'm not afraid to admit it. And before all of you ask, (wings flare out) I'm a pegasus bitches. Hey!**_

**Yeah... her... sorry about that... She's eccentric...**

_**Am not!**_

**Shut up! Here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thunder Flash, the Selfish Pegasus.**

Artemis padded down the street of Ponyville, the (now) large city bustling with all manner of creatures ranging from the every day pony-folk he saw on a regular basis to griffins and zebras, some with tamed Manticores for pets. His wings were tucked in against his sides, the gem in his forehead representing his horn flashing in the sunlight. And the one big difference he'd adopted from everypony else... was his hair. Formerly a light, almost silvery blonde, which according to his father came from somewhere down his family line, was now jet black interspersed with highlights of blue. His own blue eyes glimmered along with his horn, and his coat was, unlike his father's typical ensemble, made of black cloth with blue trim on the inside and around the wrists. It wasn't that he was "being a rebel" as the older bucks and mares said. He was trying to branch out away from his father, attempting to be his own wolf. At a little over 50 years old and appearing to only be in the range of 20 to 25, Artemis was in his prime. His sister, Melody, had moved to Manehatten over a year ago to pursue a career in music as Radiant Dawn, the only living Alicorn musician.

Today, the young (not) wolf noted, was one of the days that his dear sister made an appearance in Ponyville for a show. And today was a special occasion because not only was it the Summer Sun Celebration, but it was also their father's birthday. Artemis himself was on his way to the theater where the show would happen with his guitar strapped to his back and a bag with his old outfit in it, refitted by Claire to fit him again. Today, to celebrate their dad's birthday, Artemis and Melody would temporarily reform their duet musical group, Echoes of a Radiant Dawn. Being Echo, Artemis had to be there on time to practice. Looking at the clock tower, Artemis paled before dashing through the crowd, spinning around obstacles and vaulting over benches and other low objects. He was already two minutes late. Adjusting the bag and the guitar strap, Artemis spread his wings and took to the air, soaring above the crowd as he raced towards the theater. Standing outside, waiting for him, was his sister, dressed in possibly the most gorgeous gown Artemis had ever seen her wear.

"You're late." She said as he landed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He sighed as he panted, trying to catch his breath before sucking in a deep one and looking at her.

"I didn't think walking through the crowds would make me late.. I'm really sorry Me...I mean Dawn. Come on, let's get in there and practice." He said and she sighed, shook her head, and turned to walk into the theater. He smiled inwardly, knowing he just avoided a telepathic slap to the head, before walking forward, straight into a full force telepathic slap, directly on his horn. Jerking back, he clapped his own hands over his horn, tears coming to his eyes as he landed on his butt. Any Unicorn could tell you, when you get magically slapped on the horn, that shit hurts. Worse so for the half-Alicorn prince of Friendship because he wasn't really even half unicorn. Thinking about it, he was more along the lines of one third unicorn, so he didn't have the same resistance full blooded unicorns did against magic slaps. Standing up and racing after Melody, he spotted the rest of her group, two unicorns and an earth pony, taking their gear to the stage. The two unicorns were twin sisters, whose names actually were Echo and Dawn, something Artemis hadn't expected when he met them, and the earth pony was a buck named Titan. A big buck, he was a magician on the drums while Echo and Dawn could work strings and keys like they were born with the instruments in their hands.

Spotting him first, Titan waved him over, heaving the heavy bass drum he had with his drum kit up onto his shoulder. "Your sister was starting to think you weren't gonna show." He said and Artemis shrugged.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's my dad's birthday after all." He said and Titan nodded, carrying the bass drum onto the stage and hooking it up to the rest of his kit. Titan was one of the only members of the group who knew Artemis and Melody's secret identities. Echo and Dawn knew his, and only his, only because he'd slipped once after a show and slept with both of them, forgetting to keep his disguise up. Melody kept her disguise up all the time, except around Titan and only Titan or Artemis and only Artemis. All her fans knew was that she was an Alicorn, not a princess, and she could sing like an angel. It helped when the other four princesses, their mother included, kept up the charade of "We don't know where she came from."

Their mother, of course, and their father knew who they were but only because it's damn near impossible to keep a secret from the Princess of Friendship and her Captain of the Guard. "So, ready for the best show ever?" Echo asked as Dawn bounced happily around the stage, making sure everything was set up perfectly. If Artemis didn't know any better, the twins could have been Pinkie Pie's children. But since he was there when Pinkie had her kids, he knew better. Echo was the calm one of the two, though if you got her riled up, both emotionally in a happy way and sexually, she was almost as bouncy as her sister, Dawn, who couldn't sit still for a second. Which was perfect for the two of them, Echo playing the piano and Dawn rocking out with her bass guitar. When Artemis wasn't with them, there was a fourth, mystery member of the group that everyone _in _the group knew was just an illusion created by Melody to make it look like Radiant Dawn's brother, Radiant Echo, was still with them. All of the illusion Radiant Echo's fans thought that he was just a very talented, very shy pony, considering Melody and Artemis chose to use pony disguises, Melody going with Alicorn and Artemis with unicorn, and just didn't want to be caught blushing like a school filly on the first date with her crush.

"You know it Echo. Hey, you and Dawn got anything planned after the show? Maybe we could grab a bite to eat? My treat." He said and just before they could agree, the new manager, a pegasus with midnight blue wings, shocking white hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, strode up.

"They do. They need to stick around and sign autographs, sell merchandise, and mingle with the big wigs of society that are all coming to this event. I on the other hand have nothing planned for the evening, Echo, so I'd be happy to join you for a bite. My name is Thunder Flash." She said, holding out her hand as if expecting him to kiss her knuckles. He smiled, almost pursing his lips, and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said as he walked out on stage and started tuning his guitar.

* * *

**A.N: Yeah, Thunder Flash was the manager of Melody's band. **

**_Damn straight I was. And I was a damn good one. And before everypony asks, yes, Echo and Dawn had to do all those things I said because they were scheduled to. Not because I was trying to steal Artemis away from them._**

**Even though you were. _(slaps a hand over her mouth before she argues) _On with the story. Last interruption.**

* * *

Melody walked over to him and looked at his new outfit, sighing a little. "I see you changed your style... more of a punk rock look than it used to be..." She said and he nodded, continuing to tune his guitar. When she finally noticed, he smiled. "You got a new guitar too? What happened to Delilah?" He chuckled, surprised she remembered that he'd named his old guitar.

"Sadly, she broke. I was playing a few tunes in the park when this drunk griffin came up and started causing trouble so I whacked him in the head with her to stop him from resisting when Dad and the guards showed up. Didn't think I'd thunked him hard enough to break Delilah, but shit happens I guess. Dad got me this one as a replacement, but no one can replace Delilah, so this one is unnamed." she chuckled as she walked to the mic and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Well, guess now you can break her in." She said as Titan started drumming one of the tunes they used to play alone, using their horns to create the rest of the music.

**That Night **

Artemis grinned as Melody and the rest walked off the stage. The show had gone perfectly, even when a drunk patron decided to try and climb up on stage to flirt with Melody. Echo had done a wonderful job getting him back off the stage, and on his butt, using her horn without missing a beat during one of the few piano solos in Melody's songs. He followed them off the stage, laughing with Titan about the flub about half way through the show when he'd tripped over the cord connecting Melody's mic to the speakers and fallen flat on his ass. To make it funnier, Titan had done the typical rimshot, the sound a lot of drummers make after comedians make a bad joke. As they walked to the dressing room so everyone could change, Thunder Flash waylaid Artemis, pulling him to the side. "So, we still on for dinner?" She asked him, looking up at him while clasping her clipboard to her chest. The effect was adorable, at least in Artemis' eyes, and all he did was nod, earning a smile from the pretty pegasus. "Great. I'll see you after you've changed. I'll be waiting outside." She said and he nodded, walking into the dressing room and dropping his disguise. Echo and Dawn were down to their underwear and Titan was tugging on a new shirt when Melody walked in, her disguise forgotten.

"That know it all!" She shouted, throwing her hair clip across the room. Echo stopped helping Dawn shimmy into a cute little skirt and looked over, Titan caught half way between pulling his shirt over his head and sticking his other arm through the sleeve. The resulting stop in motion had Dawn sprawling on her back and staring up at Melody.

"What's wrong Mel?" Echo asked and Artemis inwardly sighed in relief. She must have shown them before today.

"Thunder Flash, that's what. She thinks I'm going to skip my father's birthday to help _her _sign posters for autographs. I specifically requested today off before we did this show, and she agreed. Now she wants me signing autographs. Because 'the fans would appreciate seeing their idol'. Bah! She just doesn't want to do her job." Melody said, angrily yanking off her dress, revealing to everyone in the room that she'd forgone a bra this show. Titan turned nearly as red as Dawn's hair and spun around,tugging his shirt on so quickly he nearly ripped it, as Melody rummaged through one of her bags for a bra. Walking over to her, Artemis picked up one she'd discarded a second ago and passed it to her. "Thanks." She snapped as she pulled it on, adjusting it after clasping it behind her.

"Go to dad's party. I'm taking Thunder Flash to dinner then I'll be there, promise." He said and she whirled on him, a retort on her lips until Dawn, giggling the whole time, stuffed her hands into Melody's bra, readjusting her breasts so they sat better.

"You were showing your tatas Mel. Besides, Echo, Titan and I have the whole autograph thing covered. You go spend time with your dad while Artemis distracts the she-devil." Dawn giggled before hopping and yanking on the skirt that really did nothing to hide her plump ass. Of the three women in Melody's band, Dawn had the plushiest rear, but she was by no means heavy. The only parts of her that were heavy were her ass and boobs, both of which she acknowledged with pride when it was mentioned. Echo, on the other hand, was hourglass shaped, but not busty or wide hipped. Artemis would have called her perfect, if not for the fact that she hated herself for how small she was compared with her sister. Twins in appearance as far as the face, they were not bodily twins.

"Alright... Alright. Artemis, thank you for coming out. This wouldn't have been perfect without you." Melody said and he nodded and smiled, hugging his sister.

"Anytime runt." He sad, darting out of the room as she took a swat at him. Walking down the hall, Artemis wondered to himself why Echo, Dawn, and Melody all hated Thunder Flash. She seemed nice enough, and pretty, and smart. Maybe it was that she was the manager and was making them do all the things a manager is typically supposed to do, or maybe it was jealousy that they weren't the only women in Titan's life anymore. Artemis was positive it wasn't the last one, but he wasn't sure about the former either. Shrugging, he walked out of the theater and grabbed her elbow. "Ready to go?" He asked and she looked up at him, nodding. Fortunately, it was a short trip to the Hayburger, Artemis' favorite restaurant from his childhood. Thunder Flash looked around, shocked that he'd chosen a quick serve diner instead of a high class fancy food restaurant. Sitting in his usual seat, Artemis smiled as one of the waitresses walked over.

"Evening your highness. What can we get for you and your date?" She asked and he smiled, passing her his menu.

"The usual for me and... how about one of Brick Oven's Hayburger specials for my date. Trust me, Ms. Flash, you'll love it. Brick Oven is the best chef in Ponyville." He said and she smiled, passing her menu to the waitress. The waitress nodded, putting a couple of glasses filled with what looked like carrot juice with bubbles in it on their table.

"Call me Thunder, and... what exactly is this?" She asked, eyeing her drink as Artemis picked his up and sipped gingerly at it.

"It's a new invention of my mom's. She calls is Sparkle-Cola. It's pretty good, once you get passed the slightly tart taste of the carbonation mixed in with the carrot juice. There's all kinds of different flavors though." He said and she nodded and took a small sip, smacking her lips politely as she tasted it.

"It is quite pleasant." She said with a smile, drinking a little bit more of it. He smiled and moved his drink a little to the side as the waitress returned with two plates.

"Here you go, one ground beef hayburger and one Hayburger special." She said, placing the two plates down in front of them. "Brick says hi, and wishes for you to enjoy your meal." She smiled before hurrying off to help another customer.

"And... that?" Thunder asked, pointing at Artemis' burger. Unlike her Hayburger, which had hay that had been formed into a patty shape, his burger was made of cooked meat. The smell was something she wasn't used to and it nearly made her gag.

"This is something from a completely different dimension from ours. In that other dimension, ponies are people like us, but they don't eat plants. They eat anything they can. In that dimension, this is called a hamburger. It's made by grinding up the meat of cows and cooking it. My dad has the meat transported here from that other realm, so our cow friends aren't harmed." He said as he took a bite out of it. "I'm half-wolf, so I can eat meat easily, and I think it's delicious. Mom tried one once and had to disappear to the bathroom." He said after swallowing. Thunder nodded and picked up her hayburger, biting into it gingerly, as if testing to see if the chef had poisoned it or something. When the flavors hit her tongue, however, she started taking much larger bites.

"Oh wow... the flavors in this hayburger are amazing... is it just hay or does he put other things in it?" She asked as she took a drink of her Sparkle-Cola.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. He might, but I don't entirely know. They're good though, huh?" He asked and she nodded, eating it slowly to savor it. "Try the carrot fries. Instead of using potatoes, Brick Oven slices carrots into thin strips and fries them. They're amazing." She nodded and picked up one of the crusted carrot sticks and bit into it before stuffing the whole thing into her mouth, following it quickly with two more.

"Amazing doesn't cover it. I could eat here every day..." She said between bites of her burger. Artemis chuckled as he finished off his burger and started nibbling on his carrot fries. He did like them, but usually, after one hamburger, he just couldn't eat a whole serving of carrot fries. "If you don't want those, I'll take them. They're delicious." She said and he shrugged and passed his plate over to her, the carrot fries sliding off onto her plate. "So... um, how do you know Melody?" she asked and he choked on an ice cube that had slipped into his throat with his drink.

"You're joking, right?" He asked after he could breath again. She shook her head and he sighed. "Melody is my baby sister. We're Twilight Sparkle and Knight Shadow's children." She paused half way between biting a carrot fry in half.

"So... when the waitress called you highness, that's not just a joke around here... you're litterally royalty..."

"Yeah. Prince of Friendship, guardian of magic." He said, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up to show her his warriors mark. "Crafter of spells." The anvil with the six pointed star being forged on it indicating his talent. When he'd gotten it, no one was exactly sure what it meant. He'd gotten it casting a spell that his dad had thought up but couldn't complete. At first, everyone thought that maybe the anvil was a metaphor for finishing something, until Artemis just kept completing spells that others had thought up and improving on them. Eventually, he'd gotten bored with that and tried making his own spell, the result being a spell that could carbonate beverages. A spell his mother had utilized to create "Sparkle-Cola, a revolutionary new way to enjoy a drink." And revolutionary was right. After Sparkle-Cola was invented, every country on the planet wanted some, from the continent of Zebrica to the Frozen Tundras around the Crystal Empire. It was from the profits made by selling Sparkle-Cola that Ponyville had become a huge city.

"So... you make spells for a living? That's... impressive. I know of Unicorns that have tried to do just that for years, and it turns out to be your special talent. But, why isn't your cutie mark on your hip?" She asked, standing up and showing him hers, at least the top part of it. From what he could see, it looked to be a dark cloud, like a thunder cloud.

"Well, as far as that goes, I inherited my dad's peoples markings. Mine isn't a cutie mark, it's a warriors mark. Technically, the anvil means I can make weapons and the star means they'd have some kind of enchantment. But, since we don't use weapons here in Ponyville, who needs to when the royal guard has ponies from Big Macintosh's line acting as platoon captains. Hell, even my littlest sister, Starburst, became a Royal Guard, and some of her kids want to become guards too." He said and she nodded. "So you understand. Being more wolf than pony makes me just that much more different." He said then jumped as he felt her, now bare, foot, rub against him between his legs. His back was to the building, so no one could see, but if they looked close enough they'd see the red creeping up his neck.

"How much more different?" She asked, her voice growing slightly husky as a seductive smile began to play across her lips. Artemis blushed before calling for the check, her foot slipping away and apparently re-entering her shoe as the waitress walked over with their check. Something told him that it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_**And boom. Oh, and if you're wondering why it's me and not the other guy. Well, you know what's great about having a unicorn as a best friend? Shrink spells. Know what's great about shrink spells? Being able to stuff a dumb ass where he won't cause trouble. Yeah, I finished the chapter, the way he wanted it to go because he was feeding me info with his horn. And if you're wondering where he's at right now... where is Artemis' dick going to be soon? Good boys and girls. Anyways, Read and Review, he'll have the next chapter up... whenever I'm done with him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new dildo go play with.**_

_**Songs used in "The Show"**_

_**Sung By Artemis: When Winter Comes by Miracle of Sound**_

_**Sung by Melody: Shatter Me by Lindsey Sterling featuring Lzzy Hale**_

_**Sung by Artemis: Cut the Chord by Shinedown**_

_**Sung by Artemis and Melody: Broken by Evanescence and Seether**_

_**Sung by Artemis and Melody: Mary Did you Know by Pentatonix**_

_**Sung by Artemis: Centuries by Fall Out Boy**_

_**Sung by Melody: Sacrifice by Evanescence**_

_**Sung by Melody: God is a Girl by Groove Coverage**_

_**Sung by Entire House: Happy Birthday Song. **_

_**Happy Birthday Knight Shadow. Yes, he was born today in my head cannon. Today about 25 years ago, though in this chapter, more like 75 years ago.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**And... here we go... last chapter. I know, I know... four chapters long... but I did warn you guys that this was only going to be a SHORT story. It's longer than most short stories in the offline world already, so be happy you're getting four chapters. This chapter we'll get this crackship that I thought up after seeing the design from the Kilalaverse of kilala97 over on deviant art for her NEXTNextgen character, Identity. Also known as Idie, pronounced ID. I really liked the ideas behind Oasis and Identity and at first though "Hey, Artemis and Oasis would be good together. But then I thought about it. Maybe Oasis has the kind of personality that would make her see Artemis as being too old considering he's about as old as Claire and Illusion while Idie, being one quarter Immortal Draconequis and one quarter Immortal Alicorn, would be just "Meh, so he's as old as my mom, he's still hot." I don't know, don't judge me. I don't remember if Kilala put their personalities in their little descriptions. o.o Bite me... but enjoy the final Short Story chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Artemis In Love.**

"Ahhh... what am I supposed to do..." Artemis asked the barkeep, face planting on the counter top. After a little less than 100 years of being single, he'd grown tired of it. The barkeep, a kindly pony by the name of Gentle Swill, looked up from the mug he was cleaning and shrugged.

"I dunno kid, you didn't exactly tell me your story." Swill said and Artemis sighed. "All ya did was come in here, ask what I think you're s'posed to do, and face planted my counter. By the way, if you break it, you're paying for... repairs?" He said, the last word a question as Artemis slapped one of the newly minted Equestrian Dollars on the counter. It was a 100 bit slip, easily enough to pay for a round of drinks for the meager seven customers in Swill's bar.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you my whole story, but how about you pour me a glass of hard apple cider and I'll tell you what's got me in here." He said, sliding the 100 bit slip over to him. Swill nodded, poured the drink and put the slip in his register. "I've dated over fifty girls in my life time, but every single one of them will never match the first one."

"Fifty girls? Kid, you got problems if you're leavin' 'em that quick." Artemis took a drink then looked at Swill.

"I'm over 100 years old... I think I'm about at my quota..." Swill sputtered a little then shrugged and gestured for the old prince to continue. "She was perfect, everything I could want. But twenty-eight years later, we were on our last ropes with each other and thirty years later, she passed away. Not thirty years after we split, thirty years after we got together. About a month after her funeral, I was picked up by this girl who was the manager of my sister's band. To say the least, I don't have many friends anymore because of her... even my own sister doesn't want much to do with me. After that it was just one crummy relationship after another... and I have no idea what to do to get out of this funk..." He said, smacking his head on the counter top again. Swill nodded and went back to polishing the glass.

"If ya ask me kid, and I'm not sayin' I believe you bein' over a hundred years old, but if that's the case, you should find yourself a nice alicorn, if there are any left besides Princess Twilight, Princess Cadence, Princess Nidra, or Prince Valiant. And you don't look the type to go after Prince Valiant anyway. Princess Cadence swore never to get married again after her husband passed away, and Princess Twilight is spoken for again by that Captain of hers. As for Princess Nidra, I dare any man stupid enough to try hitting on her with that Dragon-Pony, Turquoise, bein' married to her." Artemis chuckled a little at that. "Otherwise, kid, I don't have any good advice for ya."

"Eh... it's alright. I'll... figure something out I suppose. Not like the ocean is empty of fish, right?" Swill shrugged, not really getting the reference as he continued to polish the same glass. "Either way, thanks anyways barkeep. Keep the change off that slip. I know it's a lot, but I've got more where that came from. After all, Princess Twilight is my mother." Artemis said, turning to him and brushing his hair out of his face. As soon as his hair was clear, the entire bar froze at the sight of the gem embedded in his forehead. Just like the three princesses and the prince, the gem indicated an Alicorn. "Have a good day" He finished off his cider and walked out the door, his dad's old coat flaring behind him as he went. He may have been a prince himself, but dating his mom, his aunt Cadence, or attempting to date Nidra was out of the question and Valiant hated him because of some stupid shit that had happened with Thunder Flash. Even his own aunt Cadence was cautious around him because Thunder Flash had helped him break into her chambers and vandalize all of her underwear. In hindsight, Thunder Flash had been a bad influence on him, and if any of his friends were still alive besides Valiant, he'd do anything in his power to make it up to them. His mom was constantly disappointed in him because of what had gone on, and only Nidra and T seemed to understand what had happened. Even Claire and Illusion forgave him quickly.

"Hey, Artemis." One of the younger generation hailed him as he headed towards Sugar Cube Corner. Turning, he saw Oasis and her brother Apollo heading his way. They knew what had happened, but Oasis was a forgiving soul and Apollo ignored it for the fact that Artemis was a damn good archer. Cloud Skipper and Hlin were with them, Hlin being his sister Starburst and her husband, Fletcher's, kid. Being one fourth Alicorn gave Hlin an unusually long life for an earth pony. Skips was still alive because of a spell Artemis had cast on her when they'd been dating. A spell that had, in the end, caused her to leave him because, in her own words "If he was casting spells to keep her alive, then she must not mean much to him." "How you been?" Oasis asked, tossing her arms over his shoulders and clinging to his back, her wings keeping her weight off of him.

"I've been alright. Just doing old guy stuff." He smiled at them as they joined him on his trip to the Sugar Cube Corner.

"So sulking about the fact that you haven't had a date since Skips." Hlin said and he sighed and nodded. "Uncle Artemis, you really need to put yourself out there if you want to find a girl that you like." He shrugged.

"I did. Before your time. Scootaloo. But we hit some hard times in our twenty-fourth year of marriage and two years after that, I lost her. I didn't know the age lengthening spell I used on Skips. Hadn't thought it up yet..."

"Hard times brought on by the fact that she was getting older and you weren't? I think mom said you hit the prime of your life around 20 so your natural life cycle ended there. Now you've got your eternal life cycle, as Idie calls it." She said and he looked up.

"Who?"

"Idie. Prince Illusion and Aunty Claire's daughter. She's like you. Because she's three fourths immortal, she'll live as long as you will. She calls it her eternal life cycle. Her natural life cycle ended when she turned 17, just old enough that Aunty Claire let's her date without hovering."

"Are you trying to set me up with one of your friend Hlin?" He asked and his niece shrugged.

"Maybe, but you said it yourself. You need someone and no one seems to be right. Maybe give Idie a chance?" He shrugged. She smiled at that, knowing that was the best she was gonna get out of him these days. When she was younger, he was energetic and hyper active, a lot like Skips which is why they'd gotten together when she'd become old enough. "We're actually going to meet up with her at Sugar Cube Corner. Maybe we'll introduce you two." He turned to glower at her but they'd already reached the store and his few remaining friends walked in. Heaving a sigh, Artemis followed them in and froze. The girl they were meeting was gorgeous. Not really breath taking, but he felt his heart skip a beat looking at her. Her hair was midnight blue and her eyes were as red as his were golden. Her outfit was a perfect contrast to his, pure white complimenting his black and dark blue ensemble. When he finally noticed she was staring at him, he was even more entranced. She didn't look put out or offended. She just looked curious. Walking over to join them, Hlin introduced him. "Idie, this is my uncle Artemis. He's my mom's big brother and the new Captain of the Guard since grandpa's Commander now."

"Oh, so this is the guy that was getting into trouble because of a previous girlfriend and it took Skips dumping him to turn him over a new leaf." Identity said and Artemis deflated a little.

"Ouch Idie, take it easy on the guy. He's in a funk right now. No girls he's met up to Skips have been to his liking."

"'Cept for me, but I left him cause... well, I don't know why really. I guess when he cast the spell on me to let me live longer, I thought he was desperate." Skips said as their order came over. Four chocolate sundaes and one vanilla shake with two straws.

"At the time I wasn't very desperate, but now? Hell, as it is now, I doubt I'll ever find someone." He said and Idie touched his hand. He smiled at her as she enjoyed her shake. He ordered a chocolate shake and she giggled a little.

"I'm having vanilla and he's having chocolate. Are we polar opposites or what?" Idie asked and Skips shrugged.

"More like Yin-Yang. You're opposites..."

"I mean it like that Hlin. Sides, just cause he's your uncle and really old doesn't mean nothin'. He's half Alicorn right? So he's, what? 20 physically? Maybe about as old as my mom, if not a little older. No big, he's in the prime of his life." Idie said. "Yeah, sure. I'll go out with him. Might be fun." Apollo nearly swallowed his spoon at her declaration.

"How did you...?"

"Mom was the daughter of Rarity, Dad's the son of both Discord and Celestia... kinda hard to _not _read somepony like an open book, ya know?" That set the group laughing until Artemis' ears perked.

"Sounds like we're about to have guests Apollo." He said and looked towards the door. A couple seconds later, a couple of Apollo's fellow cadets stumbled through the door with their ring leader right behind them, him holding a half empty bottle of the hardest cider sold in any store.

"Where ya at Apolloser? Can't face us with dignity?" The drunken sot asked, his speech slurred so badly it was nearly impossible to discern what he wanted.

"I'll be just a second guys..." Apollo started to rise until Artemis stood up and walked over to them.

"Aten... HUT!" He shouted and the three boys stumbled drunkenly to stand at attention in front of him. As their captain, they had no choice. It was either that or get kicked out of the guard. "Stoneheart, Boomer, Thunder Rush. You three do realize that drinking is prohibited in the Knights of Twilight, correct?"

"Siryezer..." the three of them mumbled and Artemis sighed.

"I didn't hear you cadets. Speak up!" He shouted and Boomer, the middle one, stumbled backwards and landed on his rear. His full name was Boomerang, which was apparent with how quickly he sprang back up.

"Sir Yes Sir!" The three cadets shouted, still slurred but easily understood this time.

"Good. Now, Stoneheart, how about you tell me why you and your lackeys came into this highly respected establishment, drunk, intending to pick a fight with Apollo, one of my most promising cadets?" Stoneheart attempted to sober up for his little speech to no avail, not helped by the fact that he took another swig from the cider bottle before proceeding.

"Well... Sir... we caught him gettin' cozy with Hlin... and I wanted first dibs on her ass... so we thought we'd come in here and teach him a lesURK!" The last word was choked off as Artemis wrapped his hand around the drunken idiots throat and lifted him off of the floor.

"I will have you know, Stoneheart, that Hlin is my niece and as such you will address her properly. She is not some piece of ass for you to ogle like the tramps in Manehatten. Now, you will apologize to her for viewing her that way, and then you and your cronies can report to the barracks to turn in your gear. I'll see that the three of you are court marshaled. Immediately." The wolf prince said, his voice a low growl, before throwing the drunken sot on the floor at Hlin's feet. The other two dropped to their faces next to him and the three of them apologized as profusely as possible before high tailing it out of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Thanks... Uncle Artemis..." Hlin said, a little stunned at the display.

"It was nothing. They aren't good enough for my little Hliny." She blushed and ducked her head a little.

"Uncle... please don't call me that anymore... I'm not a filly..."

"Hush up Hliny, I'm admiring how hot your uncle was just there. He stood up for you and everything. Even stopped those idiots from causing a scene. I mean... damn. I know I just met him, but I have such a lady boner for him right now." Identity said and Artemis blushed a little.

"Not you too Idie..." Hlin was whining by this point, Apollo draping his arm over her shoulder lightly lest he incur Artemis' wrath in some way for touching her. About half an hour later, the group was leaving Sugar Cube Corner, Artemis intending to head off on his own until Idie slipped her arm around his.

"I... think I'm gonna go with Artemis tonight guys. Thanks for convincing me to come out."

"Hey, no problem Idie. It's good to see you coming out of your shell. Enjoy your night guys." Hlin said as she and Skips headed back towards their houses, walking together since they lived in the same general direction. Apollo and Oasis waved, heading off towards their apartment.

"What'd she mean by that?" Idie shrugged and walked with him, enjoying the night air as always.

"I've always been kinda reclusive. Didn't really talk with anypony until I met Hlin. She just kinda, drew me in. I can't help but talk and be... well, not a princess around her. She introduced me to Skips, Apollo and Oasis. We hit it off and we've been friends for... about three years now." He smiled and chuckled, heading towards the park with the pond. One of the only parks in Ponyville City with a pond big enough to house fish.

"That's Hlin for ya. Always trying to get ponies to be someone they want to be instead of someone they have to be. She'd love to be in the guard, but with her respiratory problems..."

"Can't you design a spell to fix them though? I mean, you're the super spell maker. It's your talent. I'm sure you could think up a spell to help her." He sighed a little and looked down. "You tried already... didn't you?" He nodded. "On who?"

"Convicted felon. The guy had the same respiratory problems Hlin has, and he wasn't going to talk until we got him his breathing device. So I told my dad I had a spell we could try. It'd give me a chance to test it and it might force him to talk. So we did. And instead of making him better, it shredded his lungs." She winced.

"Yikes. But you didn't mean to. So... what's the concept? Like... how's it supposed to work?" He smiled

"It's supposed to work like a super drug. You don't even need to breath it in or swallow it. All that needs to be done is the spell needs to be cast on you. What it's supposed to do is cure any problems in the patients lungs."

"That sounds awesome. If you got it working, you could sell it to the hospitals. You'd be a hero. Again." He shrugged. "Why don't we practice it? See if you can perfect it." At that, he froze, causing her to turn and look at him. "I know you don't want to hurt me, so you'll do everything you can to keep yourself from hurting me. Not to mention, it'd be perfect practice. Give ya the motivation you need to get it right."

"I... I can't do that Identity. I'd feel horrible if it went wrong."

"Then don't let it. Tell ya what, let's go back to your place. Every time you get it write and I can breath better, I'll take off something. If you get it wrong and hurt me, I'll let you know and you have to take something off." He blushed, staring at her. "Come on. I already know where you live. The Ponyville Castle, right?" He nodded and she grabbed his hand and pulled him that way.

**Three hours later.**

Artemis lay in bed, Idie curled up on his chest, her bare breasts against his side moving ever so slightly to her breathing. He'd succeeded with her help. The spell was perfect. They'd even called Hlin over and he'd used it on her, curing her respiratory problems. Hlin had been so happy, she'd raced over to Apollo's place that minute. After the short party between all of them, Artemis' mom and dad included, everyone had gone home, Hlin heading home with Apollo and Idie and Artemis had retired to his bedroom. They hadn't slept. They'd spent three hours on into morning fucking like rabbits. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Artemis squeezed her shoulder gently and she woke up slowly. "Hmmm... what's wrong sweets...?"

"Just... I don't know what to do next... Scootaloo and me, we never cuddled. Never had the time. Her Crusader duties and my training came first."

"Want me to get out of bed...?"

"No way..."

"Then shut up and kiss me. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and pulled her up to him gently, kissing her slowly and lovingly. He'd found his other half in this girl and she'd helped him complete a spell he'd given up on. There really wasn't much left for either of them except the rest of their lives together. And that would be a long, long time.

* * *

**Holy mother of Celestia is that a LONG chapter. So... yeah. Thought I'd go all out for you guys on this last chapter. No, you don't get to read the actual sex, sorry. But there we go. Artemis has at long last found the love of his life, one that can spend eternity with him. For those of you who have the head cannon that alicorns are not immortal, and are hense asking how Artemis, Knight, and Twilight are all still alive, let alone Cadence... they're magic and Artemis invents spells. ANY kind of spell... put two and two together folks. People he cares about are dying around him all the time. Immortality spell. Easy to cast, not draining, just needs to be reapplied. I myself am fond of the head cannon that Alicorns and Draconequis are immortal and Dragons are semi-mortal, meaning they'd live a LOT longer than ponies. Meaning Spike is probably out on the road somewhere being a big dragon and doing big dragon things what with Rarity gone. Also, Knight is half Alicorn, meaning with Twilight being a full Alicorn now, Artemis is two thirds Alicorn. Hence why he's a Wolficorn. My word. Melody was born an Alicorn, but since we didn't see her in this chapter, you can assume what you wish. I myself will know the truth. So... I guess Read and Review. If you want one more chapter to show Artemis and Idie's happy life together, let me know in a review. Don't stay quiet. If I get enough reviews asking for another chapter, I might do it. I'm not sure.**


End file.
